Allegiance
by hiddenwell
Summary: After graduating from high school Spencer joins the military to get away from small town Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiance

Chapter 1

"Spencer! What on earth were you thinking?!" My mother always did have that way of making me feel special.

"Paula, calm down and listen to our daughter." I am always thankful to have my dad there, he has this way of seeing the good in people.

"How can you be so upset with me?" Now in my best Paula voice which she hate. "Oh Glen I'm so proud of you, it's so honorable, you're my hero!" This is what we all heard 2 years ago when my older brother came home and told my parents he enlisted.

"You're a girl. The army is not for girls!" My mother has really nice logic sometimes.

Sometimes I wish I had a tone other than smart-ass "Well fuck! Lets just drive down to the recruiter and say 'Sorry Sergeant, my mommy said I can't do the army thing because I'm a girl' that otta go over really well!"

"Spencer, mouth" My father trying to play peace keeper for the 829th time. Silence…Nice one Spence. Really got her attention with that one. Well I can tell from her face this is far from over.

"What about school Spence?" She's clamed down a bit, that's a good sign, "THAT'S ALL FUCKED NOW ISN'T IT"

"I never wanted to go to school mom, that was all your pushing. Not everyone wants to follow the 'Paula Carlin's how to guide to life'"

"Well it seems you have it all planned now don't you" and with that my mom stormed

out of the room, I'm sure it won't be the last fight we have until I leave in June. That's just how I roll. I wonder what my good old pop is thinking.

"Dad, I just want to make you guys proud"

"Oh hunny, I'll be proud of you not matter what…I just think it's been rough on your mom with Glen being deployed for the last 4 months"

"I know, it's just…I don't think mom will ever be happy with me"

"Spence" My dad gives me his best reassuring smile and half hug "although her reaction may not show it, she is very proud of you. You're our baby and it's just going to be tough seeing you go through the same things Glen has been going through."

"Thanks poppa"

"Now one more question…Have you told Aiden"

"Shit…Not yet"

My name is Spencer Carlin and I live in Leesburg Ohio. I just turned 18 a few months ago and thankfully I am graduating from high school in a few weeks. As of three days ago I was going to college in Columbus in the fall, which is a big change from my town, if you can call it that. My boyfriend Aiden and I had planned on going to the same school, but he is going on a basketball Scholarship. I was going to get away from small town Ohio. I don't know about anyone else but I am so over the corn and cows look we have going on around here. My older brother Glen enlisted two days after his 18th birthday and he told me it was the best decision he ever made.

We use to fight all the time but after his basic training and training school he was a new man. I've been staying in contact with him through email while he is deployed. Glen was the first person I talked to when I decided to enlist. He tried to tell me to go to school and do the ROTC program but I just don't think that's for me. That's when he told me to become a 31 Bravo. Better known as Military Police, he tried to convince me that this is the best job in the Army. However I like trouble sometimes and although I may not want to be like my mother, the job that sounded the best to me was a 68 Whiskey. Which is a health care specialist. If I was to go through school I would be in debt, I can be a medic and get paid right out of high school. Trust me, joining the Army is way better than college.

To: Oh2Good Spencer_Carlin

From: 1

Subject: re:re:re: How's the weather?

June 7th 2008

Spencie! Whud up baby sis. I miss you so much. I'm sorry that mom blew a fucking nut over you joining your big bro. I didn't think she would take it that bad. Well I am a little disappointed you didn't want to join the MP's. A medic is a pretty nice one though. Our medic said you'll have fun in AIT even though it is a bit longer than mine was. Shit happens. You gotta keep you're head up and hopefully your Battle Buddy isn't a Blue Falcon. Well you know how it is here. Gotta run! Love ya sis and good luck!

Glen

To: 1

From: Oh2Good Spencer_Carlin

Subject: re:re:re:re: How's the weather?

June 9th 2008

Thanks Glen! I miss you too. We are always really worried about you. I leave tomorrow. I'm not gonna lie, I am pretty nervous. I hope you didn't tell me any lies. I am excited too. I've been running everyday like you told me to. Mom still hasn't said much to me. I wish you could have been here for my graduation party. Aiden got so drunk he put a lampshade on his head and didn't wear anything else. Dad got pissed but it's not like it's nothing he hasn't seen before. ;0)

Well I'm going to have dinner with Dad, Mom, Aiden and his family tonight. I'll write to you when I can! Stay Safe and love you big bro!

Spence!

"Spence are you sure you don't need anything else?" My dad, such the boys scout.

"Glen said that everything I needed was on that list he gave me" Giving him an assuring smile "I'll be fine Poppa"

"Spence I'm going to miss you so much" with a quiver in his voice "Maybe it would be like if we were going to different schools" Ugh why is he so emotional!

"Yeah Right" Nice scoff mom I give it an eight but I've seen better

"Seriously mom. I'm leaving in an hour, could you try to be supportive for once"

"You know what…Maybe this will be good for you. You'll learn to respect your authority"

"Well maybe you can learn to let others live their life Paula"

"Enough!" Yikes…dad got pissed "Stop with the bickering. We are here to say goodbye to Spence"

"Sorry Dad"

"It's ok honey. I love you"

"I love you too Dad"

"I'm going to write you everyday. You'll be back to watch a few games won't you?"

"It depends what kind of leave that give me…people don't exactly get stationed in Ohio Aiden"

"I know, but we'll get through it. I love you"

"Love you too" Maybe I should not roll my eyes when I say it. He looks like I just kicked his puppy.

"Good luck Spencer"

"Thanks mom" I say dryly as my father gives us both a look

"I love you"

"Yeah you too" and with that I wave to my family as I walk to my recruiter's car. Next stop MEPS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, I am sitting here in a hotel room with some girl who is enlisting tomorrow. I know how she's feeling. I told her to make sure she gets a job she likes and not let anyone convince her to do anything else. I'm just texting some of my friends and listening to some music I want stuck in my head for the next few months. I love music. However, I am only skilled musically when it comes to guitar hero.

Tomorrow and I have to wake up at 0430 to start my new journey. Best get some sleep.

::Ring Ring::

I picked up the phone "Good morning Miss Carlin this is your 4:30am wake-up call you requested"

"Ugh…Thanks"

I hang up and for some reason I feel the need to puke…What did I get my self into. I could really use Glen right now!

I took a quick shower to hopefully gather my nerves, which did help some. Walking out to the lobby with my small book bag they line us up in people who are shipping and people who are enlisting. I see 8 other girls shipping. Everyone looks a bit uneasy minus the one chick who completely flipped and is balling her eyes out. After a quick breakfast we are off to the short bus ride to Military Entrance Processing Station (MEPS).

~~~~~~~~3 hours later

After filing out more paper work, pregnancy test, all kinds of Doctor check ups we are just waiting for our bus or plane tickets. I'm going to Fort Jackson, SC. Glen called it relaxing Jackson. Its basic training, how relaxing can it be.

When we get our tickets I'm put with a small group of people who are going to SC too. My group is Sams, Wentworth, Franklin, and Smith. Couldn't tell ya their first names, I'm not sure we have them anymore.

On the plan I sat next to Sams. She seems pretty cool, I feel like I've known her longer than most of my friends back home. Once we land we are told to go to the USO in the airport. It's really a great place for people in the military. They have them at every single airport. Some are much more impressive than the other. There are tv's, computers, and even a sleeping area. I should have tried to sleep. This day is almost over for most people but I know it's not even close to over for me.

After sitting with Sams and Franklin at the USO we were load on to a bus. This is It, we rode from the airport to Ft. Jackson. Basically you hear a few people carry on small conversations, but most remain quiet. Then as we see signs and pull up to the base entrance people start to freak out a bit.

"Does anyone feel like they might pee themselves?" Some random kid asked

"I change my mind, I really don't want to do this anymore" I hear from 3 rows behind me

Then we stop at a building. We sit for about 5 minutes and that's when everyone sees it. The thing that will make our lives a living hell for the next 10 weeks. A Drill Sergeant hat. He gets on and starts instructing us on what we should be doing. This moment seems so surreal. I know whatever he's saying is important but it's like the when the adults talk on Charley Brown, all I hear is womp womp womp. Before I know it all I hear is…

"You have 3 minutes to get everyone lined up outside with all your crap. Now…GET OFF MY BUS"

I know what you're thinking…what did you not expect them to yell at basic training. No, I know I will be bitched at to the moon and back. This is reception.

Glen told me "At reception you will be bored out of your mind. Just use it as time to relax."

Well today is June 16th 2008. This is when we ship from reception to basic training. The last 5 days have been filled with boredom. At reception all you do is eat, sleep and read that damn smart book. This book is filled with all kinds of army knowledge.

Reception is where you get the uniforms, shots, id card, and fill out any remaining paperwork. I'm so glad I never had that phobia of needles. Have you ever gotten a penicillin shot in the ass! Trust me, it is not a good time.

Most people are friendly enough. My bunkmate for these last few days has been Sams. I don't think it will be too bad having her around for the next 9 weeks. We have a lot in common. She's been making me laugh since our first conversation we had when we were flying to South Carolina.

"_So, Carlin where are you from?"_

"_You won't know it. It's called Leesburg, Ohio"_

"_Oh I so know where that's at"_

"_Really?"_

"_Fuck no" She lets out an evil laugh "but that look was priceless"_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm from a small town in Indiana"_

"_Cows, corn and everyone know your business type town?"_

"_Sound like home?" we shared a small comforting laugh_

"_Yeah…so what's your MOS?"_

"_88Mike"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Don't laugh…Truck driver" I hold my laugh in so she can finish "it has one of the shortest AIT's and it got me away from my family so it will be ok…What about you?"_

"_68w…Basically a medic"_

"_Sweet job…Why'd you join" She asked_

"_Didn't want to stick to my mother's life plan for me"_

"_Well I can relate"_

I told her about Glen being in the army and how he has been deployed for 5 months now. She told me about her older sister who just graduated from college but had to move back in with the family because she was 8 months pregnant. She talked about how her dad is always pushing her into doing things and once she realized the army would get her away she went to a recruiter's office and joined. We really learned a lot about each other during this week.

Now we're lined up waiting to get dropped off at the company to start 9 weeks of training. It seems so long now. Glen told me it will fly by and when it's done I wouldn't want to leave. Some how I doubt it.

As we carry a duffel bag on our front we are loaded on a bus. We are handed cards with numbers on them. Great I have to stand…and if it couldn't get better the one Drill Sergeants on the bus is right next to me.

"Privates. Welcome to Basic Combat Training. I am Drill Sergeant Barrett. Do not piss me off. Do what you are told. Trust me…it will be fun" This man has a look. I'll call it crazy. There is something about the way a Drill Sergeant speaks. It's a loud sturdy voice and you think they could kill you at any minute. It's so overwhelming people don't have the nerve to talk back. The bus then comes to a stop.

"Everyone look at you card and find your number. This is your platoon. When you exit the bus in a timely fashion, find the sign for your platoon. Line up next to it. Too easy privates! Now…GET THE FUCK OFF MY BUS"

The doors open and all I know is I had a two. I see a swarm of Drill Sergeants and head to my line. I don't hear what anyone is yelling, I focus on standing at attention and wait till I hear what comes next. I'm really starting to re think this whole thing.

We are led to bays for our platoons. 2nd Platoon. I have no idea who else is with me. I haven't looked in any direction but in front of me. As soon as every Private is in the bay here comes two Drill Sergeants.

"I'm Drill Sergeant Kent and this is Drill Sergeant Barrett." Great Mr. Crazy is our DS

"When you address us it will always be with Drill Sergeant…is that clear?"

Only half of the platoon responds with "Yes Drill Sergeant"

"Ooooo Really Privates! I forgot to tell you my favorite phrase!" DS Barrett is now pacing around the room getting in people's faces as he is yelling "Here it comes! Front Leaning Rest Position….MOVE!"

"Privates another rule. Respond and then you execute!" DS Kent doesn't seem as bad

"Don't worry we have all night to get this right"

"Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down…." I'm not sure how many we've done but people are struggling and whimpering

"Suffer in silence. Pain is just weakness leaving the body. Get used to it."

"Platoon… Attention"

At this everyone pops up to attention and the room says silent until DS Kent walked up to someone

"Private Wentworth…Is there anything that doesn't seem right?"

"No Drill Sergeant" He answers as if he is asking a question

"How about you private Davies?"

"Yes Drill Sergeant. No one responded before executing Drill Sergeant."

"Nicely done Private. Now lets try this again. Front leaning rest position…MOVE!"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT"

"Exercise…1 2 3 4"

"One"

"1 2 3 4" He sounds like he enjoys doing this

"Two" We continued on for what feels like a half hour but was more like 3 minutes

"Position of attention…Move"

"Yes Drill Sergeant" We sound like a room full of whiney 2nd graders

The remainder of our day was filling out paperwork, inventory of our bags, more physical training better known as PT. We had lunch but it was very quick. We had 2 minutes to eat. I swear that was it. I still have no idea who is in my platoon. I wonder where Sams is.

It's getting darker out and we are about to head for dinner chow.

After 20 minutes the entire company is outside the chow hall standing at attention. Seriously less than 20 minutes to feed 250 people! How is this possible? Glen told me before I came the two things I needed to know about eating. Number 1…Make everything into a sandwich. Number 2…everything else eat with a spoon.

We're marching back to the company now and I'm praying this day is almost over. I don't know if I can last 3 weeks like this. Why 3 weeks? That is how long Red phase lasts. Basic is split into Red phase, White phase, and Blue phase. Thanks to my ever so useful big brother, he said that the Drill Sergeants give more space the further into the process. Back in the bay DS Kent is addressing us

"Females over here and males over here" at this point I have counted 11 other girls in the bay.

"I am assigning the females battle buddies and then they will go to the female bay with Drill Sergeant Hunter. You are to never be without a battle buddy. You take them everywhere with you. Do not go up to a Drill Sergeant without yours. If your battle fucks up…so do you. If they are punished, you will too! Get it?"

"Yes Drill Sergeant"

"Ok battle buddies are Oaks and Nelson, James and Kirkland, Harris and Irwin, Walker and Woods, Ace and Benson, Carlin and Davies."

Knowing who our battle buddies were, all twelve of us headed down to the female bay. All I can hope is this Davies chick won't be a Blue Falcon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Right now it's lights out and I have never been more thankful. However these wool blankets suck. We have 50 females in the entire bay, split among 4 platoons.

I was assigned to the top bunk and my battle buddy Davies is on the bottom bunk. Next to us we have Ace and Benson.

Starting at lights out 4 people will be on fireguard at all times. Fireguard was explained to us as the time we clean the bay and have accountability of personnel as well as other sensitive items. Drill Sergeant Hunter said she wrote a list of the fireguard shifts and that the bay better be clean in the morning. I don't even bother looking at the list and just go to sleep without saying a word to anyone.

"Pssssss! Carlin. Get your ass up!" I hear as someone shines a light in my face. "You're on fireguard. You got five minutes to sign in!"

"Ahh I'm up. Get the light out of my eyes" How does this dumb ass expect me to see

"Gosh don't be such a cranky ass Miss Ohio" As I rub my eyes I am able to see its Sams. I jump off the top bunk and give her a quick hug.

"Oh my God! Where have you been?"

"Carlin you have way to much energy for 02:30. I'm in 1st Platoon. As far as I can tell it's plum full of Blue Falcons. Especially my battle buddy Taylor. I've already been smoked twice because of her"

"What's a Blue Falcon?" This is only the second time I've heard my battle buddy Davies say anything.

"Buddy Fucker, it's basically just a big screw up" Sams says with great confidence "Sams, Nice to meet you…"

"Davies, nice to meet you too"

"Carlin I hate you! How did you get so lucky? She's totally in shape. My battle can't do one pushup!"

"I'm just good I guess" I laugh "Well we better go sign in for fireguard"

Ace, Benson, Davies and I walk down the hall together to sign in for Fireguard. We then covered the list of duties we had for our shift. They consisted of buffing an area of the bay as well as sweeping it. We also had to clean the 'Latrine' better known as the bathroom. After we finished we still had 20 minutes of our shift left so we met at the table with our log in book and started to get to know one another.

"Where's everyone from?" I asked

"I'm from Arizona" Benson answered quickly

"California…L.A. to be more precise" My battle is from LA. If I lived anywhere like that I certainly wouldn't be in the Army.

"Floridian here! I miss the beach already!" Maybe I can make Ohio sound way cooler than it is.

"I'm from Ohio" Ask another question Spencer before they think your…

"Well you're the first person I know from Ohio…What's everyone's MOS?" Thanks battle

"I'm a Chaplain Assistant…56 Mike" Benson answered first

"68 Whiskey…Medic" I piped in

"31 Bravo, Military Police" Davies has the same job as Glen!

"Ya'll make me want to change mine. I'm just an 88 Mike." Ace doesn't seem very happy with her job.

"Well Sams from 1st platoon is an 88 Mike too. Maybe ya'll go to AIT together." I turned towards Davies "My big brother is a 31 Bravo too. He loves it!"

"Well we should go wake up the next group" Benson says

"Yeah. I'll wake up Ky..I mean Woods. I'll wake up Woods and her Battle Buddy." Davies says before running off to their bunk.

"See you girls in the morning" I say as I walk back to my bunk and quickly climb in to sleep a few more hours.

~~~ 0430

"WAKE UP FEMALES" The lights flip on and all I hear is a high-pitched voice yelling,

"First formation is at 0500"

I hop off my bunk and start to make my bed. I'm franticly running from one side to the other tucking in my blanket when I run into Davies

"Ooof…I'm sorry battle!" I elbowed her right in the head. I am such an idiot. Wait she's laughing

"It's ok Carlin. Calm down… I'm fine. Here I have an idea" She walks to the other side and starts helping me fix my bed. "I mean we might as well help each other make the bed. We are practically sleeping together" I stopped what I was doing. What does that mean? Oh Carlin, focus and help her.

"Right" I say as I laugh nervously.

Aiden never makes the bed. It drives me crazy. He drives me crazy. I haven't even thought of him very much but when I doo it's just about how he annoys me. I haven't had time to think about anything really. Before I know it we're done with the beds.

"I guess it does go faster when we work together" Like it's really that big of a surprise. Nice one Spencer

"Yeah. I guess we'll make a good team." She says as we run out from the bay with the rest of our girls from the platoon.

It's almost 1030 and we're sitting in class. People are falling asleep left and right. I mean I'm not a huge fan of sitting in a packed classroom for hours hearing about the command structure but there is no way in hell I am dumb enough to fall asleep. One kid who dozed off has been doing mountain climbers for a good 5 minutes now.

I start looking around the room and I see Davies 3 rows to my right and Woods is sitting in front of her. My battle buddy looks wide-awake, in fact I see her trying to help Woods by kicking her chair when her head drops. I'm all for helping people but does she understand that if she gets caught she could get me in trouble too.

Glen told me you either want to go unnoticed or you want to stand out by doing everything right. I prefer the unnoticed plan right now. Davies is so going to ruin that. I mean if I could run my 2-mile in 13 minutes I wouldn't care. I'm at least around the 17-minute mark, which isn't that impressive. Please just let me get through this class without being in trouble!

We just finished lunch chow, which means we can't be pt'd immediately. Well we're not supposed to. We did Front, Back, Go's for a while before chow because so many people fell asleep during class.

Front means you're doing push-up, Back is a flutter kick on your back, and go means jogging in place. Therefore a Drill Sergeant will stand in front of the entire company and rotate between yelling Front, Back or Go. I'm pretty sure even some of the guys were crying.

That's another thing about basic. Everyone cries! I don't care who it is…they've cried. It's getting better though. Some cry because they are in pain, some cry because they are homesick, and some cry because they don't think they can make it.

Anyways we're standing in formation and Drill Sergeant Kent comes up to our platoon.

"Privates, now is our time to use the phone. You can call whoever you want. The purpose of this call is to notify whoever you need to and let them know you're here. Give them your address so they can write to you and all that shit." DS Kent seems like he's given this speech too many times to actually care "If we get any calls from parents saying any bad shit…let's just say you're in for a long night. You only have 5 minutes once you step in the booth"

We line up behind the booths and the first row steps in. I swear if my dad doesn't answer the phone I am going to be pissed.

"Next group in the booth, your time starts now"

I quickly dial the number and here the phone ring. My dad answers thankfully.

"Hello, Carlin residence"

"DAD" I screamed

"Spence. Honey how are you doing?"

"I'm good. It's not been much fun"

"Well Glen told you it would get better after the first week"

"I know. I'll be ok. Do you have paper and something to write with?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, here my address…" I gave my dad the address to the company and continue on with the conversation "Have you heard from Glen?"

"Got an email yesterday. He's doing just fine"

"That's good" Then I hear Drill Sergeant Barrett yelling that it's time to get off "Poppa I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'll call you next week. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too sweetie. Bye" As I hang up I try to hold back the tears that have gathered in my eyes. No matter how much I wanted to get away from my mother, I miss my father and Glen more than anything.

The rest of the day was filled with more class. I actually am looking forward to lights out. It's the best part of the day. I don't even mind fireguard. Maybe I can get to know Davies a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just want to say thanks for everyone who is reading. This is a story I posted a few years ago. I just recently found it and decided to post it here and actually finish it. These first few chapters will be coming fast because I already have them written. I have changed a few story lines because I did not like where they were going. If you have any questions or something doesn't make sense please point it out so I can fix it. Thanks **_

Chapter 4

It's June 20th and another night of fireguard. Benson and Ace are just walking around the bay to make sure things are squared away. Davies and I are sitting at the desk as we wait for our shift to end.

"I never thought I'd miss my dad so much"

"Did you get to talk to him today?" She asked me

"Yeah. I'm just glad my mom didn't answer. Things aren't great between us."

"I know what you mean"

"Did you call your dad?" as I ask the question I see her face drop to sadness "ughh…I mean who did you call?"

"It's ok…" I guess my cover didn't work as well as I thought, "He passed away 2 years ago. I called my old manager."

"Oh" Why on earth would she call a manager "What about your mom?"

"Well she's not really in my Fav Five if you know what I mean" she lets a small sigh escape her lips "We can just say my mother and I don't agree on my lifestyle"

"I defiantly know what you mean" I'm glad I'm not the only person who doesn't get along with their mother "You got any other family around?"

"You can say that" Davies lets a small laugh out as she continues, "I have a half sister. She's a year younger than me. She was kind of busy so I couldn't call her."

"Oh…Does she live in LA too?"

"Yeah. We've become really close over the last year. She's become my best friend"

"That's like me and my brother." I do miss Glen

"So Carlin, what's Ohio like?"

"Do you really want to know" I say with a pitiful face and she nods yes "Well I'm from a really small town, I'm talking 49 people were in my senior class. Pretty much farm area but I only live about an hour away from the city. For fun we like to play stupid games and most people play sports"

"What kind of 'stupid games' do you play" I love her use of air quotes

"There's corn hole"

"What?" She asked as she laughs at me

"You have two boards that are inclined like this" I took out my note pad and drew the set up "with a hole near the top. You toss bean bags into the hole and whoever gets more in wins"

"Oh…ok" She looks really confused now "Sounds fun" as she finishes with an eye roll

"Yeah"

Ace is walking towards the desk "Davies did you want to wake up the next shift"

"Yeah!" Well that was pure excitement

With that I head back to my bunk and start to doze off. I hope tomorrow brings something more exciting than classes. Sitting in a packed room of 250 people is not my idea of a good time. As I am almost asleep I hear people whispering.

"It'll be ok. Things will get better. Don't let it get you down. You know you got me" Is that Davies

"I know. I'm glad you are here. Part of me feels guilty…" She's cut off

"Don't" She pauses for a minute "Don't feel guilty, I joined on my own free will. I could never let you go through this on your own. Plus we're still together right" Davies gives the other girl a hug

"Right"

I see Davies come back to the bunk and lay down. I know something is going on between these two. I need to figure out it's starting to drive me crazy. They must know each other because she said they are still together. Maybe they are best friends. Why wouldn't she tell me that then? Well…they could be more than that. I guess that's where the don't ask don't tell policy comes into play.

Today we're doing a team-building course. It's basically about problem solving. You are given certain materials to complete different tasks. We are competing with another team as well. Woods, Oaks, Nelson, Walker, Davies and I are on one team. We have 8 males on our team too.

"I love puzzles, it's like a puzzle right" Oaks sounds like a little kid full of excitement.

"Yea. You think you can figure it out?" Walker asked.

"I sure hope so. I don't feel like 40 pushup every time we lose" We all share in a laugh at Oaks child like personality.

"Walker" Nelson says in a serious tone "How upset would you be if I called you Texas Ranger?" Our whole group starts laughing hysterically.

"I guess I won't be that upset." She answers with a smile "But what is everyone else's nicknames?"

"Well my friends back home call me Frick" Nelson can tell we are all waiting on a story

"When I was little my parents called me and my sister Frick and Frack. We were always together and it kinda turned into this big joke so then everyone on our softball team used it. For some reason it just stuck"

"Mine is Spence, which isn't much of a nickname"

"Why's that?" Davies asked

"Because my first name is Spencer…so I guess I just drop the R"

"Well how about what Sams called you" She remembers that "Miss Ohio. I mean you look like you could win a beauty pageant…even covered in dirt"

"Thanks" I say blushing, she really is good at giving compliments " I guess that can work"

"I go by Ash, just short for Ashley" Davies says quickly "So if anyone thinks of one for me, I'm all ears"

"I have lots of names. Spaz, Tree, Green, Whiff, and Pete" The group once again looks at Oak and is speechless

Until Walker asked the question we all wanted to know. "Pete…really. People call you Pete?"

"Yeah" She answers defensively "My middle name is Petula"

"There's so many options. I'm not sure which one I want to use" Nelson says

"Well Walker has been calling me Woody so that works for me" Woods answers

"So we have Texas Ranger, Miss Ohio, Woody, Pete, Frick and Ash" Davies says "Well I think mine needs some work but we sound like an amazing crew"

We worked on the team-building course the rest of the day. We lost 3 of the 7 courses, which means we only did 120 pushups. I saw Davies giving help to Woody who doesn't really know how to do a pushup correctly. I'm assuming that was the other whisper was last night. It would make sense seeing as she is always helping her with things. Maybe we'll talk more on fireguard. I'm really starting to enjoy our fireguard chats.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's about 25 minutes till lights out. We are going through our routine of getting ready for bed. I haven't even mentioned anything about the showers. Think of a shower scene from any prison movie and that will give you the basic idea. It's an open room with showerheads on the wall.

It's still Red phase so we only get about 5 minutes per platoon. A Drill Sergeant stands outside the door keeping track of the time. All this openness was new to me, I can be somewhat shy when it comes to being naked. However, you tend to focus on the fact you're worn out from the day and this is your only chance to get clean.

"Benson! Move! I need to rinse" Ace says

"What the hell! You've been in for 3 minutes already" Benson fires back

"Girls!" Davies interrupts "We're all in this together, literally. Can't we all just get along?"

"Yeah. Get your hotspots." Oaks says to ease the tension

"Will you check my back for ticks?" Nelson asked Woods

"All clear" Woods replies as we file into the changing room to get dressed.

You really do learn to rely on others to help you out. We may bicker every now and then, but there isn't anyone I'd leave high and dry if they needed help. For the most part the other girls in the platoon are pretty squared away. This is good because when one person messes up, we all mess up. Actually we have more to worry about than the guys do. If our males mess up, we get to do PT with them. If other females in the bay mess up, we get to do PT with them. It's just a vicious cycle.

I walked back to my bunk to find a letter sitting on my pillow. My dad must have written the letter the minute I gave him my address. I rip it open as quickly as I could and start reading.

**Dear Spence,**

Basketball is amazing. I get along great with all the guys on the team and we should be pretty good this season. My classes are easy so far. Beth is in one of them. She's been keeping me company since you've been gone. Your dad gave me the address after you called him. Maybe you can call me sometime. Don't miss me too much. Well I have another workout to get to.

Love,

Aiden

What the hell! That's so disappointing. I thought I got a letter from my dad. I looked at the envelope and it has stupid Aiden's school address. Beth and Aiden hanging out, as far as I knew they never got long. I know she's my best friend back home but she always said he was nothing but a stupid jock. He didn't ask if I was ok. He wants me to waste my 1 phone call a week on him. Fat chance on that one happening buddy. I just don't know what I saw in him. Have you ever gotten to the point with someone where anytime something comes out of their mouth you just want you punch them? Maybe it's a good thing I got out of Ohio when I did.

"It's a BOY!" Sams yells as she runs up to me "My sister I told you about, the pregnant one, well was, she had a boy!"

"I'm so happy for you" I say with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Ethan Douglas. They said they'd send me a picture with the next letter" Sams has the biggest grin on her face

"Sams, that's amazing" Davies says

"I know…I don't know how I'm going to sleep when I'm this excited" Sams adds

"Well you know if you want to take my fireguard shift I wouldn't mind" I state as I receive a hard punch in the arm

"Just because I'm a new aunt doesn't mean I'm ready to clean up others shit Miss Ohio" she slightly pauses and whispers "I wouldn't want to make you jealous by spending time with your battle buddy." Sams says before running off to tell someone else she is a new aunt.

What did she mean by that? Sure, I like spending time with my battle buddy. I mean I just want to get to know her a little better, we still have 8 weeks to spend every waking hour together. Besides I bet if anyone would be jealous it'd be Woods. They are always having private conversations on the side. Maybe I should just ask.

"Hello! Earth to Ohio" Oh shit what did Davies say

"Oh sorry did you say something?" I ask

"What did your letter say?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing much really" Stupid Aiden "Stupid boyfriend is all" I say frustrated

"Boyfriend eh?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure why I've been with him as long as I have. Maybe it's just there was no one else in the small town" Why do I feel like I have to defend my relationship. It just annoys me to even think about him.

"Well I don't date g…" The yelling of Drill Sergeant Hunter cut her off

"Females…Lights Out"

"Don't worry battle" I hear her whisper, "we'll talk more on fireguard"

I just lay in my bunk trying to force my mind to stop racing. I keep thinking about the letter. Not the fact that Aiden is hanging out with Beth, not the fact he's having a great time with school and basketball. My focus is how the whole letter is about him! To be honest, a letter from my mother would have been more welcomed. At least her letter would have been about how I'm messing up my life.

It may seem selfish, but being here almost feels like the outside world has forgotten you. It would just be a nice if I knew someone still cared. My thoughts keep me awake a little while longer before I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the last chapter that I have found from when I originally wrote this. From here I will try update a few times a week. I know sometimes the story may jump around and the time structure gets a bit confusing, but I promise I'll work on it. Anyone who has been through training like this knows afterwards it all seems like 1 long day. Thank you again for reading. Your comments make me smile.

Chapter 6

Once again we finished all our fireguard duties with plenty of time to spare. I don't understand why but Davies and I have created this bond. It seems a lot of girls have. These circumstances have given us a chance to become close in a short amount of time. It's pretty much put faith in your battle buddy or you won't make it through here. I've never talked about my feelings towards Aiden with anyone back home. Beth was my best friend but that girl has enough drama in her life, we never had to talk about mine. I'm pretty sure I stayed with him because it makes everyone else happy. In all honesty he's a good guy. All the girls in our class had crushes on him. It's just the relationship never felt … complete.

"Carlin" Davies asked shyly "You gonna zone out on me this entire shift?"

"Sorry" as I give her a sheepish smile "I was just thinking"

"What's on your mind…" She asks softly

"Just home life I guess. Wanna to play 20 questions?" I say trying to change the subject

"Ok, But I get the first question" I just nod giving her the go ahead "Can I trust you?" She asked

"Yes" I say with conviction. I want her to know I am her friend no matter what. She hasn't done anything but be helpful. "Why do you have a manager?"

"Really that's the best you can do?" and there's that beautiful smile "Well my father was a musician and unlike my tone deaf sister, I was blessed with a little talent. I had a few gigs before I joined the army"

Somehow I feel she is being modest. That's a quality I've noticed about Davies. She doesn't take the credit she deserves. It's mostly the small things, her fine attention to detail that seem to help out the other girls. Shit! She said something else.

"You know Carlin we'd get to talk more if you'd just pay attention" I blush at her comment "Are you going to dump your boyfriend?"

"Well my family really likes him. Never really done wrong by me" Davies just stares at me like she needs me to explain myself more "Well, it's not like I have to deal with him while I'm here"

"Very true" she laughs slightly "Ok now your turn again and I know you can do better"

"Fine…How about this. What were you going to say before lights out?"

"I'll tell you, but only because you said I could trust you." I'm glad she trusts me already. I think I trust her too at this point "Umm, well, I was going to tell you that… idontdateguys"

"Wait…What?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that with such fright in my voice "So you are…"

"Please don't hate me! You can't tell anyone. They will kick me out. I just thought you'd be ok with it. I figured you'd find out so I might as well tell you" She's panicking, which is a huge difference from her play it cool personality you can't help but find endearing.

"Woah" I move closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her "I don't hate you. I've had nothing but respect for you since we first spoke. You're an amazing person and I'm pretty sure I have the best battle buddy ever."

"Thanks" She's said more calm "I guess it's my turn again. It's kind of an easy one. What are you thinking right now?"

"Well to be honest, I've never met a … umm.." Spencer don't say anything stupid!

"…Lesbian" Davies finished for me "It's ok. We are from pretty different worlds."

"Yeah. Small town Midwest and Hollywood." We shared in a comfortable silence "Just know, you can trust me."

"That means a lot" she flashes that smile for me

"I believe it's my turn still" She only answers with a nod "I overheard you and Woody talking and with these recent developments I was just wondering"

"No!" She cuts me off laughing, "It's not what you think. We're just friends"

"I thought she was from the east coast" Boston, Brooklyn, Baltimore…that's it!

"Well that's where she lives, with her mom. Her Dad lived in LA and that's how we met. She's the reasoned I joined. Why'd you join the Army?"

"A few reasons. Most of them are personal. I guess it really got me thinking when I found out my brother was getting deployed. He's become my hero" I almost coke on my last few words. I really do miss Glen.

"Pete!" That was random "Your shift ready to take over?"

"I hate fireguard. I don't ever have to clean at home. I certainly don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to do it either. Why would I want to clean up after 49 other people" Oaks really looks worn down "I always get yelled at because the 1st platoon ass-hats always fuck up the floor when they wake up in the morning."

"Here it comes" Davies adds, talking about Oaks impersonation of DS Hunter, which I have to say. It's pretty much perfect.

"Well what do we have here Private! A scuff!" Staying in character she gets in my face as the DS has done many times to her as she stands at parade rest. "O'lord! You are so ate up private palm tree. Now why don't you look down at the floor!"

"Yes Drill Sergeant" Giggling slightly and playing the part of Oaks myself I begin to look down at the floor

"Hey High-speed. I don't think you can see it from there. FRONT LEANING REST POSITION MOVE!" I snapped into the push-up position as Nelson and Davies are laughing to the point of tears. "Down…hold it Christmas tree. Make sure you get a good look. Up"

"Permission to recover Drill Sergeant" I ask Oaks ending our entertainment for the small group

"She really does pick on you doesn't she" Nelson asks her battle buddy

"Yea. I have no idea why either" She answers

"I guess she just likes trees" Davies says as we head back to our bunk "Night Spence"

"Night Ash" Every fireguard shift we become closer. I guess that good because we still have like 56 more nights. "Battle?" I whispered down to her

"Yea" She responded with a yawn

"I just wanted to let you know, I have your back" I didn't hear a response, only the creaking of her bed and assumed she was rolling over.

"I have yours too Ohio" She was standing next to our bunk. I rolled over as she said it. She wrapped her arms around and gave me a hug then slid back in her bunk.

I'm not sure what it is, but she makes me feel so comfortable. It's like we've known each other for years. Almost the same feeling when I talk with Sams. Part of me feels i've known these girls for longer than a few weeks. I thought my friends and I back home we're close, but maybe it's just the situation we are in. You can't get through this without friends. The DS's break you down to build you up and the only thing left to depend on is the man or woman standing next to you. I'm lucky to stand next to Davies.


End file.
